That B!
by HentaiHanyou1
Summary: Both Inuyasha and Kagome had crushes on each other in high school. Five years later Kagome is a famous singer and the opposite of how she used to be. Will Inuyasha get the girl or did he miss his chance? Warning Lemon


"Higurashi Kagome," the teacher said.

"Hi umm Present," Kagome said.

The class room went into a fit of laughter at the poor girl she wasn't pretty or even cute. She was beyond plain she wore coke bottle glasses, her eyes where never seen, her black hair was messy un-kept, and never out her messy bun, she was skinny almost anorexic with no curves, she was short, and her close hung off her body like they were six sizes too big, plus the braces. Normally these things would be aright maybe even cute on someone else. But on Kagome it was just awkward.

Inuyasha sat behind her he could see thru the awkward persona and geeky appearance. There was a really awesome person underneath, and he had a huge crush on the girl in front of him. Everyone but her know it he just was too shy to tell her.

Kagome felt him poke her.

"Do you have a pencil sharpener?" he asked.

She nodded it was like this every day he would ask for a pencil, paper, pens, pencils, gum, any wide array of things. Kagome liked Inuyasha she really did but he was to cool for her. Besides during class the only time he did talk to her was when they were doing there science project.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," he said, 'Kami your so cute' he tough.

Smiling she turned around 'Kami I wish I could talk to him like a normal human being.'

-9-

Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned tonight was Sango's engagement party. After high school Kagome had grown four inches making her average height and her body had developed practically overnight. She had practically gone from ugly duckling to sexy swan over a short span of three years. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since high school Kami she just couldn't find the right outfit for a celebrity she had a small wardrobe.

Sango came out the living room and into the bedroom. "It's been what five years the man hasn't changed that much Kagome."

"Kami knows I have," she found a little red dress with some red stilettos "This?"

"No," Sango said.

"Then what I should just come naked," she cried.

"Where that short green dress, with pulled your hair up, and some sensible shoes."

"I'm a singer Sango."

"Or you could do like in you last video in underwear."

Rolling her eyes she put the dress on "I swear you're better than my stylist."

"Oh really, because I really need a new job," Sango giggled.

"Your hired" Kagome gigged.

"I have to go," Sango said "Miroku is waiting."

"Oh so the hentai still gropes people?"

"MY hentai only gropes me."

"I heard last night."

Sango left Kagome got the disc for her new song looking in the mirror she said she didn't look anything like the awkward teenage girl she had once been.

-9-

Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned seeing Kagome on TV rolling around on a bed turned him on."Shit she's so fucking hot I wish I had the balls to tell her that I liked her back when we were in high school."

"Coming Inuyasha," Miroku asked seeing Kagome standing in a room alone with her hands on her breasts and trailing down to her hips it wasn't overly provocative considering she was just doing as the lyrics demanded.

"If you manage to pull away from the TV come to the party. That very sexy chick will be there."

Inuyasha sighed seeing Kagome would be nice but he never be able to tell her he liked her, and wanted her, or that he had always liked her. Hell the last time he saw her he couldn't even say good bye maybe she would be a diva now and would be different. Yeah then he could say good bye to her and his fantasies.

-8-

"You know I love someone when I perform for them for free," Kagome said smiling and making the crowd laughed.

"Oh shit she's the same the only thing different was her body," Inuyasha thought as he drank some yōkai liquid.

Smiling she sang a soft song looking over the crowd almost everyone in the crowd know her personally so no one really toke their attention off of Sango and Miroku.

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake

You're always a true friend

I don't deserve you

'Cause I'm not there for you

please forgive me again

I wanna be there for you,

someone you can come to

runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you,

Swirling shades of blue

Slow dancing in your eyes

The sun kisses the earth

and I hush my urge to cry, cry

I wanna be there for you,

someone you can come to

runs deeper than my bones

I wanna be there for you,

'Cause I hear the whispered words

Within you're masterpiece beautiful

Speak the unspeakable phrase

I love you too

I wanna be there for you,

someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you,

Be someone you can come to

Love runs deeper than my bones

And you, you're beautiful, don't you know?

Pulling the mice away from her lips she saw two silver dog ears a silver hair with golden eyes looking at her. 'Inuyasha' she thought 'Oh Kami he's here' smiling she said "Sango helped me write this next song when she chough Miroku kissing another girl" the crowd ohed "but as it turned out the girl kissed Miroku and he hadn't had a chance to reacted but here's the songs"

Mmmm, Ohhh

I heard you were out last night

That's okay with me, that's fine

I ain't like those girlfriends

I don't got a leash on my man

Flirting just for fun is cool

But only if that's all you do

So what's this in your pocket

With some chicks name on it

The look on your face

Says you called her already

Well if you really needed numbers, baby

One number times that I play the fool

And two are the boxes I packed for you

We're over if you want some numbers

Here's a number three, six, nine

Ain't your address no more

Your cab will be here at four

It's over if you want some numbers

Here's a number

Stay ten feet away from me

Not one word don't beg or plead (no, no)

I heard enough talking

Just turn around and keep walking

I went the address book

On your phone I had to look

And I saw some new names

I bet one on there yesterday

The look on your face

Let's me know you're guilty

So here's some numbers

If you want them, baby

One number times that I play the fool

And two are the boxes I packed for you

We're over if you want some numbers

Here's a number three, six, nine

Ain't your address no more

Your cab will be here at four

It's over if you want some numbers

Here's a number

Uh-oh, Uh-oh

Say it again

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Zero are the feelings I got left for you

The 411 is that you and I are through

Cause you can't deny, you told a million lies

It's three fifty-nine, oh look here comes your ride

One number times that I play the fool

And two are the boxes I packed for you

We're over if you want some numbers

Here's a number three, six, nine

Ain't your address no more

Your cab will be here at four

It's over if you want some numbers

Here's a number

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Never again, no

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Here's a number

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Uh-oh, uh-oh

Leaving the stage Kagome went into the crowd laughing at a wolf yōkai she was surmised by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey can I barrow a pencil?"

Kagome wanted to turn around and hug him but didn't "Hi" she said smiling.

"Hey it's been a while," Inuyasha said lowly 'Oh Kami I'm talking to her again! Don't blow it' Inu he told himself.

"It's been what four five years? "

"Five" he rasped.

"Oh I didn't realize it had been so long."

Smiling he smelled the lie and the attraction plus the pain frowning he thought pain "How have you been?"

"Fine I'm an international pop star now."

"I know I saw you on TV."

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine I rap from time to time. But I mostly write articles for a news magazine and write songs"

"Oh that's nice" she said 'AND THIS IS FUCKING AWKWARD' she thought

"Kagome I have to confess something," he said.

"What?" she asked 'I'm all you need want, lust for, and you love me, and always have' she thought 'no he would never…'

"I had a huge crush on you in high school."

"What?" she said

"I had a huge crush on you. I liked the way you walked talked and held you self you were different and I loved you for it."

Laughing Kagome nearly feel "Nice try Inuyasha. Who told you I had a crush on you?"

Frowning he said "No one. I didn't know you liked me to if I had…"

"You would have what dated me only when you were bored. Here's a news flash for you Inuyasha your five years, six months, and nine day too late. I can have whoever I want whenever I want"

"Kagome I'm serious I really liked you," he said softly his ears dropping 'I know this would happen.'

"Ohhh I'm sorry Koinu but I'm not stupid. I liked you and if you liked me why didn't you say good bye or something on the day we graduated."

"I just I really…"

"Can't think of a lie hum? Well here Inu-kun I'll help you out. YOU never liked me nor were we really your friends. If I was you would have said good bye I have to go now Sango wants me to perform my now song but I hope we can still be 'friends'," walking away Kagome was glad she had guarded he r heart because if she let him in she would be the one to suffer. Once on stage she took the mice" this is my new song '_**THAT BITCH**_' I hope you enjoy."

Hi, my name is,

You won't remember, wait till December.

Cause you thought that I was pure as snow,

Guess you didn't know.

Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes its springtime.

Flowers blossoming, I am one of them, bet you like how I've grown.

Inuyasha was speechless he did like how she had grown but would have been fine if she stayed the way she was.

And Kagome was smirking she could have used a wide array of words but chose bitch. Because that's what Inu-yōkai's call there women she wanted the song to sting. Because she really did want to be his bitch she wanted it with all her heart.

Cause now I'm that bitch,

You'll never get to uh.

Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.

You were too fly then, so fly away now.

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now.

Why, should I even remember, back when you blanked me, to put it frankly.

But now I'm back, I'm not attracted, and you're not getting none.

Cause I'm, not for the taking, I'm not a bender, return to sender.

I laugh at you even asking to, to get with me tonight.

Inuyasha flinched at her comment she had just laughed at him he wasn't stupid the song was meant for him.

Cause now I'm that bitch,

You'll never get to uh,

Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.

You were too fly then, so fly away now.

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now.

You passed me by, never looked twice.

Now I'm the chick, you wanna be with.

Isn't it so funny now, I'm the one to shut you down.

Don't worry girls, if he didn't notice you,

Soon he'll be begging to.

Cause now I'm that bitch,

You'll never get to uh,

Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.

You were too fly then, so fly away now.

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch,

Now I'm that bitch, yeah look at me now.

Finishing she got off the stage and walked into the crowd. She couldn't find Inuyasha and was pleased by the fact that the man who had made her cry a thousand times was off sulking.

Inuyasha had left before the song had ended he felt like crap. he had no clue she had felt that way turning he saw her car it said 'Kags' on it smiling an idea came to mind.

Kagome gave Sango a hug and left. The party was winding down and Kagome was going into the studio to finish recording the song 'That Bitch'. Walking to her car she saw a single red rose picking it up she read the card:

'I've always noticed you

~Inuyasha

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek. Kami she was stupid he didn't like her he liked her body. Squeezing her eyes shut more tears came out.

"No" she told herself.

"He'll just use you and throw you aside".

'But you love him' the voice in her head said, softly the nerdy, voice her real voice, that shy girl who liked Inuyasha.

"No" she cried going back into the party she looked for Sango and she was talking to Inuyasha.

"Congratulations again just try not to kill Miroku," he said turning and leaving "Bye Kagome" he said softly.

Sango saw the look of fear on Kagome's face "What's wrong?"

"I Sango I thought I was over him, but I'm not. I still love him and I don't know what to do."

"Kagome" Sango said softly "he did like you in high school we all know he was just too shy to tell you. Most girls took advantage of that and tried to keep the two of you apart and he was the only person to cough up in you to notice the way you felt."

Kagome's heart dropped and so did her head walking away she sniffed. She had been a bitch a royal bitch and not the good kind. Opening the door she saw Inuyasha he was leaning against her car with a smile on his face.

"It kinds of turns me on when you act like a bitch."

Blushing Kagome said "I'm sorry" stopping in front of him she feels his hand on her cheek.

"I really wish I had told you how I felt in high school."

Feeling tears filling her eyes she asked "Then didn't you?"

"I thought you were too good for me."

Laughing tears spilled over Kagome said "If anything you were too good for me."

"No I always thought someone like you deserved a human or a full yōkai. Not a hanyou you were so different and nice. I never had someone look at me like they here looking into my soul when they look in my eyes and not just my outside appearance," he muttered as he wiped away her tears.

"But I only wanted you. Besides I was nowhere as pretty as I am now."

"So" puling Kagome close he kissed her. sighing he reached behind himself and pulling away he gave her the rest of the roses two dozen red roses "One for every day I managed to keep you off my mind and remember we've been apart for five years."

Taking the roses Kagome laughed "This is the most beautiful bouquet I've ever received."

"And you're the only person I want to be with."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm tired of not being able to see you except on TV, and I always said if I ever saw you again I would tell you how I felt, and if you turned me down I would find a way to deal with it"

Thinking Kagome didn't know how she was going to show him how she felt except to kiss him. So she did reaching up on her tippy toes and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled when his tough found hers moaning she teased on him.

Pulling away he muttered, "Kagome if we keep this up I'll," groaning he kissed her again

"What" she said smiling?

"I dame"

Feeing his hard on, she flushed, and giggling nervously.

"Kagome" groaning he said "please Kagome can I make love to you?"

Tensing she couldn't think.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly.

"I do" she said managing to speak "it's just I Inuyasha I've never had sex before."

"What?" he said.

"I'm a virgin" she said pulling away.

Grabbing her he said "I'm sorry it's just Kagome you're so beautiful. I use to think 'Kami she's cute' and 'Thank the gods I get to sit by her she's great' I don't care if you're a virgin. I mean were only 23 it not like we're really old or anything.

Blushing she said "Really?"

"Yeah Kagome I love you I always have I'm not about to let you go now."

Smiling she asked "Are you sure you can deal with me Inuyasha I mean I'm sort of bitchy? When things go bad and my work schedule is crazy. Plus I do a lot of videos and dancing with men that looks provocative.

"As long as I'm the one you come home to and the only one who gets to make love to you."

Hugging him Kagome squealed.

"Ow" he said "you have spiritual powers." it was more of a question then a statement

Blushing she nodded "Did I hurt you?"

"No but I was surprised" touching his neck he said "it stung like a bitch though."

"Sorry."

"I'm fine. Now here's the problem Kagome I came here on foot."

"I have a car."

"Yeah but"

"What are the two of you still doing here?"Miroku asked holding Sango's hand.

"We were just" Kagome started

"I'm going home with Kagome any complaints?" he asked pulling her close.

"None" Miroku said "well I'm taking Sango back to our place so have fun."

Kagome was red and Inuyasha said I have half a mind to gut the hentai he muttered

"Inu I"

"Let's go" he said not wanting to stay outside much longer

Getting in her car Kagome toke a deep breath 'okay I'm about to lose my virginity how bad can this go?'

-8-

Inuyasha started at her apartment it was modest two bed room two bath a kitchen dining room and living room so this is how a super star lives hum

"Sorry I'm not very flamboyant."

"Hum I could use a drink right now."

"Do you want Coke or water?"

"No liquor."

"Do I look like a bar?"

"No I just want to calm you down your tense," actually he needed the drink he had never been with a virgin and he wanted to please Kagome more than he wanted to breathe.

"I have some wine and beer."

"Wine you don't want to be drunk just relaxed."

Pouring the wine she bite her lip it would have been easier if they had come in ripping each other's close off but they were to calm.

Hearing her heart pounding a mile a minute Inuyasha decided to calm her down. Putting his hands on her hip kissing her neck he said, "Calm down sweetheart. I'm just trying to make things a little more romantic for us."

"I would have preferred it if we came in ripping each other close off."

"Where's the romance in that?" he said with a laugh.

"Where's the romance in getting drunk?"

"Not drunk I don't want you drunk. I want you moaning and writhing in pleasure under me screaming out my name and begging me for more."

Flushing she handed him the glass "To a long relationship?"

"To future mates" he said clicking her glass.

"Stop making me blush" she cried blushing.

"I'll be making do a lot more than that tonight."

"Just be gentle."

"I'll do my best" he said with a wink.

Going to her room they sat on the bed he looked around it wasn't the master bed room the sheets where green and the room had pictures album covers and a computer but not much else then he spotted a picture.

"I remember this. We were at a camping trip and you let you hair out. It was the first time I ever wanted to kiss the ground someone walked on you did a number on me"

"Huh?"

"Wet dreams all night long, shit I had a hell of a mess to clean up the next day."

"Really?"

"Hum yes I think a repeat performance is called for tonight."

Swallowing the last of her wine Kagome asked "do you think I can keep up?"

Laughing Inuyasha said "no" putting down the glass he pulled at her green dress "I wonder what you look like naked."

Blushing she muttered "Come over here and find out."

He did pulling his shirt off he pulled her into a fierce kiss as he ran his hands over her body making her moan lifting her dress over her head he rolled her onto her back.

"Kami Kagome how does someone look so perfect without trying?"

Squirming she said "What do you mean?"

"You look" sighing "forget it I have I felling I'm only seeing the tip of the ice barged"

Admiring Kagome's black lace bra and thong he kissed her before squeezing her breasts.

"Oh" she cried when he pinched her nipped.

"Hummm" he groaned.

"Inuyasha" she moaned huskily when he ran his fingers over her sensitive lower half.

Lazily running his hand backup her body he unbuckled her bra and started sucking her nipple she tasted sweet and salty he smirked and roughly fondled the other breast.

"Oh Inu it feels so good."

Switching breasts he grunted as she cried out squirming under him.

Kagome couldn't believe how good it felt she was already getting wet and Inuyasha was still playing with her breasts

Sniffing out a sweet smell Inuyasha shuttered and yanked off her thong.

Seeing where he was going she put her hand in the way "Inu".

"You'll like it trust me.," moving her hand he kissed her sex.

Gasping she gripped the sheets 'He barely did anything but I feels so good.'

Smirking he kissed her again then he parted her lips and licked his way up to her clit flicking it with his tongue he smirked when she cried out.

"OH KAMI" she cried as her hips bucked up "Oh that feels so good".

Groaning Inuyasha flicked her clit with his tongue a few more times before using his thumb to rub the small bundle of nerves. He used his tongue to fuck her going in and out of her soaked center arousing both of them. Shuttering he wanted to taste her orgasm that had always been his fantasy to taste Kagome.

Kagome was sure he was trying to pleasure her to death. What a way to go. Feeling something starting to build and she was already incoherent when he started placing fingers inside of her she lost her mind "OH FUCK INU I".

Smirking he liked it how she was talking dirty and was so close to cumming "Cum for me Kagome" he growled.

Feeling herself explode Kagome screamed "IIINNNUUUUYYYAAASSSSSSSHHHHH HAAAAAAA OH KAMI"

Drinking her he didn't pull back till her was done sitting up he kissed her "Ummm Kagome do you have a condom."

Panting she unzipped his pants "Kami! No Sango might but she's not here plus I'm on the pill will you please take your fucking pants off and fuck me already."

Obliging her Inuyasha looked down at Kagome spreading her legs her he rubbed himself against her kissing her he muttered, "Kagome this might hurt."

Wrapping her arms around him she said "I know you wouldn't hurt me purposely." trusting Inuyasha completely she was surprised when he impaled her and it did hurt quite a bit but only for a second.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face as a tear rolled down her cheek kissing it away he really wished he didn't have to hurt her but he was in heaven otherwise. Kagome was incredibly warm tight and wet he was enjoying the feel of her but the smell of blood bothered him.

Having adjusted to the sheer size of him Kagome bucked her hips up "Move dame it".

Groaning Inuyasha happily gave into the beautiful woman under him.

Wrapping her legs around him he was even deeper inside of her "OHHH FUCK" Kagome moaned,

"Kagome."

"Ohhhh Inuyasha."

Pounding her into the bed Inuyasha groaned as Kagome screamed her pleasure to the world

"OH INU MORE PLEASE OH FUCK YES YEEEESSSSS IM CUMMING IM CUUMMMMMINNNG"

Feeling her cum he squeezed his eye shut till she was thru she became impossibly tight so tight he couldn't move.

Panting Kagome felt him pull out thinking he was done she was surprised when he flipped her onto her hands and knees and thrust back into her, "AHHHH OHHH" she whimpered bowing her head "oh Kami Inu."

"Kagome," he panted trusting into her grabbing her breasts and rubbing her clit.

At the first thrust Kagome saw stars, and by the second she was trying not to lose control but was losing the battle screaming, and throwing it back she lost control begging him to fuck her harder.

Giving her what she wanted he wasn't surprised when she orgasmed and slumped into the bed.

"Ohhhh Inu, Inu I ohhh," was all she could get out her body reacting even thought she had just had an orgasmed she felt another coming she gripped the sheets and screamed into them.

Feeling Kagome cum Inuyasha emptied himself into her" AAAAHHHHH KKAAAAGGGOOOOMMMEEE," after a moment he slumped over and rolled off his bitch looking over at her she barely looked awake pulling her into his arms he kissed her on the fore head.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome managed.

Hugging her he said "I love you too Kagome," the next thing he know she was snoring lightly he was having a hard time keep his eyes open falling asleep Inuyasha thought about the beautiful woman in his arms

-9-

As Sango turned the channel she stopped on a channel as the DJ said "Here's the new song from Kagome 'THAT BITCH' featuring Inuyasha after the song well be interviewing the pair"

Mr. 3-0-5

Puttin down with the Queen Kagome

But Im gonna call you Kags

Pero Mamida why dont you let them know who you are

Hi my name is

You wont remember

Wait till December

Cuz you thought that I was pure as snow

Guess you didnt know

Hold tight, surprise

Open your eyes, its springtime

Flowers blossoming, I am one of them

Bet you like how Ive grown

Cuz now Im that bitch

Youll never get to

Cant get what you want

So youre acting like a punk

You were too fly then

So fly away now

Now Im that bitch

And youre just a clown

Cuz now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

And youre just a clown

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Yeah look at me now

Why should I even remember

Back when you blamed me

To put it frankly

But now Im back

Im not attracted

And youre not getting none

Cuz Im not for the takin

Im not a bender

Return to sender

Ill laugh at you

Even ask me to

To get with me tonight

Cuz now Im that bitch

Youll never get to

Cant get what you want

So youre acting like a punk

You were too fly then

So fly away now

Now Im that bitch

And youre just a clown

Cuz now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

And youre just a clown

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Yeah look at me now

You passed me by

Never looked twice

Now Im the chick

You wanna be with

Isnt it so funny now

Im the one to shut you down

Dont worry girls

If he didnt notice you

Soon hell be beggin to

Oye, mamida..calmate

I feel ya

We all get burned

Those who survive are the ones that learn (learn, learn)

If it dont kill ya, make you stronger

Pero no te ponga como una chonga

Even though I aint gonna lie

It turns me on a little bit when you act like a bitch

Mama I know what you went through was hard

But the biggest bitch is karma, let her do her job (thats right)

Dont even stress these clowns, baby you a queen, heres the crown

Enjoy yourself, you independent now (thats right)

They lose, and you winnin now (Thats right)

Youre a shootin star, now let them know who you are

Cuz now Im that bitch

Youll never get to

Cant get what you want

So youre acting like a punk

You were too fly then

So fly away now

Now Im that bitch

And youre just a clown

Cuz now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

And youre just a clown

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Now Im that bitch

Yeah look at me now

Sango looked at Miroku who just smirked.

"Is it true that the two of you are engaged?" the DJ asked.

"Yes" Kagome said "We're already mated so marriage just seemed like the next thing."

"Is it true that you're excepting a child?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said.

Sango looked at Miroku who was laughing "Well what do you know?" he said the cell rang.

"Hello" Sango asked.

"Hi Sango" Kagome said.

"I just heard the news."

Giggling Kagome said "I thought I could tell you before the interview. "

"So…."

"So I'm having twins a boy and girl and oh yeah will you be my marten of honor?"

"Sure." Sango said.

"Inuyasha says 'hi' he wants me to get some sleep because we have to go to America tomorrow."

"He's right rest up Kagome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So?" Miroku asked.

"We'll be in another wedding soon."

"Yeah I guess we will" Miroku said.

The song in order Flyleaf there for you, Jojo Numbers, Livvi Franc Now I'm That Bitch, Livvi Franc Featuring Pitbull Now I'm That Bitch

It's been fun loves~HH


End file.
